


Summer Pornathon Challenge #1

by kattale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattale/pseuds/kattale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2012 Summer Pornathon for Challenge #1, photo prompt.<br/>The knight's latest prank on Merlin takes all of them a little further than intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Pornathon Challenge #1

Pornathon Entry #1  
Prompts: #1, #3, and the first half of #7

It was just a bit of razzing, really. The knights often pulled pranks on Merlin, whether it be hiding his meal or stealing his neckerchiefs to tie on the horns of the cows in the village green. Merlin liked to think the teasing a gesture of affection, inclusion - which was why he merely laughed when the knights set their hunting bows aside to scoop Merlin up and carry him bodily towards the river.

Percival took the bulk of his weight, hefting under his armpits to drag the squirming and giggling Merlin towards the water, while Elyan had his knees pinned tight. The king’s favourite hound barked and jumped at them, Merlin not sure if she was coming to his rescue or aiding in the assault. The latter, he thought, as her wet tongue slopped against his ear. He bucked in their grasp, freeing a leg and kicking with it before Gwaine joined the fray, grasping handfuls of his trouser-leg. The yank on the cloth was too much – with a snap, the string of Merlin’s britches parted and with his next struggle, his legs slid upwards while his pants slid downward, and there it was. His cock, exposed to the world in all its vulnerable splendour.

Laughter died as they all froze, seconds stretching as everyone stared down at it in its dark thatch of hair, until it stirred under the scrutiny, slowly rising under their gaze until it pointed treacherously at Merlin’s belly.

There was no sound but Merlin’s heaving breath. Then Elyan’s hand stretched out, tracing Merlin’s length as it twitched beneath his fingers. The tableau was broken – Merlin gasped out a sob, his torso clenching and muscles straining as he curled in on himself. Humiliation lent him the strength to wrest a hand free of Percival’s grip in a belated attempt to cover himself. 

“Nononono,” Elyan murmured, catching him by the wrist. “Don’t hide, Merlin.” Gently he lifted Merlin’s hand away. “Let us see.”

Merlin flushed to the colour of a baby beet, closing his eyes against the knights’ gazes. Percival leaned down to put his lips against Merlin’s ear. “Let us, Merlin.”  
   
The river forgotten, Merlin was carried back to camp and laid out like a banquet on Leon’s cloak. Elyan was the first to lean in, stroking his cheek against Merlin’s thigh. Then Merlin was drowning in a sea of hands and mouths, fingers and tongues. Percival curved his great shoulders down to plunder Merlin’s mouth with a burning kiss; Leon planted small bites across his belly, while Gwaine sucked in a nipple, flicking his tongue across the small nub before turning his attention to its mate. They took their time, lavishing their attention over every inch of Merlin’s flushed skin.

Percival pulled Merlin up to lay against his chest, soothing his hands along Merlin’s sides as one would a skittish hound or horse. He then grasped beneath Merlin’s thighs to lift his legs apart and back, baring Merlin to his attentive audience. 

Gwaine tangled his tongue with Leon’s across the sensitive head of Merlin’s dripping cock, then bent to suck on his balls, drawing each one in to tease it with his tongue. Elyan spread Merlin’s cheeks apart and sucked gently on the round of flesh over each of his sit-bones in turn, before pressing his mouth over his clenching hole, sucking hard. Merlin gasped, and Leon swallowed him down to his root, tightening his lips around Merlin’s cock as it prodded the back of his throat. Merlin arched up with a cry, his body convulsing as his orgasm washed over him in long pulses. He collapsed back against Percival as his legs were lowered slowly to the ground.

The knights continued to caress him, stroking over his body, through his hair and along his cheeks. Merlin felt utterly wrecked, collapsed in Percival’s arms, his chest heaving up and down. His eyes were unfocused and his fingers slowly unclenched from Leon’s cloak. 

“All right there, Merlin?” Percival asked with concern. At Merlin’s brief nod, Percival broke into a brilliant grin. “Good. Shall we get you to the water now?”

Later, after he had been gathered up and tossed in the river, joined by the knights in a capricious display of splashing and frolicking, Merlin stood on the bank, reveling in the rays of the setting sun as they climbed down his naked body. It could be good, he thought, to feel included.


End file.
